Modern computing systems are capable of quickly and efficiently presenting information. This capability is particularly evident and advantageous when used to present graphical representations of data. Such graphical representations may consist of visualizations such as bar graphs, pie charts, line charts, etc.
A user may wish to perform a comparison or other operation using two data values represented in such a visualization. Conventionally, for each data value, the user would select a corresponding graphical element (e.g., a pie sector, a bar graph bar) in order to view the data value associated therewith. The user would then perform the comparison or other operation mentally or within another application (e.g., a calculator application).
The foregoing techniques are not efficient, suitable or intuitive in some usage scenarios. Other systems for comparing visualized data values are desired.